The Price Of Mistrust
by Darkkitten2000
Summary: Rei does not think he can trust Kai anymore and it may cost him more than he realizes. Sad story, happy ending. MM. One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: Beyblade and all affiliated characters are not owned by me, nor do I write this story with the intent to profit from it.

Author's Note (06/14/12): Thank you to everyone who has thus far read my story and especially to those who have taken the time to write me a review, your words are much appreciated. On that note I wanted to explain to any returning readers that I will be reviewing this story for updating purposes and due to the recent news that FF will be reinforcing the content rules have had to unfortunately delete the second chapter which contained explicit adult content. If you enjoy such content (and are over the age of 18) I would recommend you check out adultfanfiction (.net) which is not associated with this site but does allow mature individuals to read mature content.

Flashbacks will be _italicized_.  
_

I just sat there and watched him walk out of my life maybe for a few hours, maybe forever, I really wouldn't be able to tell you, all that I knew was that he was gone and even if he came back to the same house he would never come back to me. It hurts to think about what had just happened and he had every right to just walk out for I had been stupid, I had been the stupid one who accused him without any real proof. I am such a fool, how could I let that bastard get to me to where I just lost the thing that I loved the most?

I cannot believe that I just let the one thing that could always make me smile and feel joy walk out of this house and out of my life. I knew he would leave, not because he is a coward like everyone thinks that he was, no he is far from a coward, but because he couldn't look at me the same again. He couldn't face me after all the shit I put he through and I understand that. He left because he hates me, but not as much as I hate myself. Two weeks he has been gone and all hell has broken out. Tyson doesn't train or put any effort into anything much because he lost his best friend and computation. And without Tyson doing much Diachi isn't doing anything either. Max has lost the bounce in his normal self and seems to just lag about for he lost his confidante. And me well I have been in my room letting my dying heart bleed.

I just can't believe how stupid I was I just can't. How could I ever think that he would do such a despicable thing, oh yes now I remember how because of Boris. I distain that man with passion like no other! I would hate him but I am not aloud to hate but that doesn't mean I'm not pretty close to hating him. Oh how I loath that man and his wickedness! If it wasn't for him my one true love would still be here with me. I remember the first time he tricked me that evil bastard.

/ _Flashback_ /

_I was sitting there after the doctors had said we could take our caption how. One moment I am doing nothing the next I am dragged into another hospital room. That's when I saw him just sitting on one of the beds like he was God. Then he spoke._

_"So I see that you are doing well after your long battle," He paused and I felt fear starting to raise "Seems that your caption is pretty close to a certain Russian we all know and love._

_For a moment I just stare at him like the nutcase he is and then the words sink in and I realize what he is implying. Then I smirk and reply to his accusation._

_"Has that stick up your ass lodged itself in your brain or are you really as stupid as you look?" Sarcasm check._

_"Oh I wouldn't be so cocky little one for you don't really know what goes on in your captions head."_

_And with that he walked out of the room and left me there puzzling over what he had said._

At that time I never really understood what he was trying to get me to do but now I understand, I understand all to well. He was setting a trap and I feel straight for it. That wasn't the only time he graced me with his presence and planted suspicion in me, no he did that quite a few times.

_/ Flashback /_

_I was looking at some books in the shop we had decided to stop at on Max's request. At the moment I was in the mystery section. Then I was against the section with Boris learning over me like a cat who caught the canary._

_"I wonder my dear boy why on earth your lover hangs around Tyson so much if he does indeed 'love' you?" he pondered aloud the whole time looking into my eyes for a reaction._

_Then as if nothing had happened he was gone and the guys were telling me to hurry up or they'd leave me in the shop by myself._

I shudder at the memory of those cold hands on my wrist. At first I had thought that stress was making me see things, but then I looked at my wrists and saw slight bruises from his hands gripping to tight.

_/ Flashback /_

_"Err, excuse me sir, but a man asked me to give this to you." And after passing me the note the librarian left me to my business. I opened the note only to have the strong erg to shred it._

_Dearest,_

_I do so hope you are keeping a watchful eye on your beloved and that you are keeping him Happy as well, for you know what they say those unhappy tend to wonder._

_Boris._

I was really beginning to get annoyed with that son of a bitch. But I think the one thing that sent me over the edge and made me lose all faith was what I saw 16 days ago.

/ Flashback / (last one promise)

_Bills, bills, junk, junk, taxes, insurance, letter for Max, bills, junk, jun…? Letter to me? Probably from Mariah she said she had something important to tell me. I open the letter only to quickly scan the area before reading it._

_Oh Dearest,_

_If only you could see your loyal and faithful lover boy now. I do dare say that he is even more of a slut than you are. He is at this moment with another man in a hotel room. If you don't believe me then go look for yourself. They are at the Grand Plaza._

_-Boris_

_I reread the letter again. 'How would Boris know that he is at a hotel with another man? Why would he be at another hotel? Why would he cheat on me? Why the hell should I trust Boris? Why the hell am I even thinking of trusting Boris?'_

_I quickly grab my coat and go out to the garage where I get into my car. 'What am I doing?' 'Finding answers' 'But I am betraying his trust' 'No you are making sure he isn't lying' 'This arguing with myself is giving me a head ache!' $sigh$ I start the car and I'm out of the drive way and in the plaza parking lot in record time._

_I quickly get out and walk through the entrance way, and then I stop and stare. Wow this place is huge and so extravagant. I quickly get over my shock and walk over to the front desk where I ask the attendant if I could have the room number of my lover. She quickly gave it to me and after thanking her I head towards the elevator. The ride wasn't long he was only on the 4th floor. After getting off and locating the room I look at the Do Not Disturb sigh and feel my stomach jump to my throat. 'Well here goes nothing.' And with that thought I open the door only to slam it shut again._

_There on top of my boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend was that vile, evil and deceitful man who had once tried to kill us. I felt hot tears in my eyes and with that I ran. I ran hard and fast, but it was only when I was back in the house that I realized I ran all the way home. After taking a cold shower and changing I sat in the living room and waited. I waited because I wasn't going to let that fucker mess with me no I was going to face! I waited two hours and then he walks in like nothing is wrong. He stops when he sees me on the couch. Probably my facial expression._

_"So mind explaining why you left me in our bed alone without so much as a note?"_

_"It was an emergency." With that he grunted and began to turn._

_"I bet" At that he turned and looked at me with a blank expression._

_Note to self mutter more quietly._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Ok Rei, handle this calmly._

_"It means that I understand that having sex with me isn't enough for you but don't run off and come back with such a sorry ass excuse next time eh?" That was totally calm, right?._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" I do believe it's that look that really sets me off._

_"What am I talking about? WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! I am talking about you in a hotel room with that slut on top of you!" I never knew I could be so bold. Then I look at his face and all my anger leaves because I know that I made a mistake, a horrible mistake._

_"Don't talk about things you don't understand." His tone is low and dangerous._

_"Oh my God, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." As I step towards him he steps back._

_"Yes you did other wise you wouldn't have said it." And with that he went upstairs packed his things and left._

I went up to our room, I guess now my room and I haven't come out except when explicitly necessary. About a week later we received word from Mr. D that he had quite the team, again. I just can't stop crying, even in my sleep. Thinking about that night, and what I did it hurts like nothing I have ever felt before. But I think what really hurts the most is the knowledge that it was indeed my fault. It was my fault because I didn't trust him like I should have. It was my fault because I let Boris place doubt in me. It was my fault because I took things at first glance instead of seeing the big picture. It is entirely my fault. Suddenly there's a knock at my door, after a few moments of silence I hear it open.

"Note came for you." More silence. "OK, well I guess I will leave it here for you."

I hear the door shut a few seconds later. Poor Max, none of this is his fault. After a few moments of contemplation I go over and pick up the small piece of paper he left on my bedside table.

_Meet me at the hotel you left your car at in 30 minutes._

I felt my heart lodge itself in my throat. I knew who the note was from. A small smile came to my face at the irony of his approach. With a sigh I walk over to my dresser pulling out some clothes and got dressed. I then grab my cell phone, wallet and keys before I walk out the door. There is a cab waiting for me at the end of the drive. Once I am in the driver takes off without any instructions. I am so busy thinking it takes me a moment to realize that we stopped. I start to gather some bills but the cabby informs me it has already been taken care of so I get out and gaze into the lot. I walk in the direction I remember parking my car and open the driver side door. As I sit down I notice yet another note attached to the steering wheel.

_Roof top._

I have an inner battle between wanting to scream and wanting to cry, in the end a strangled noise escapes me before I get of my car and head toward the hotel. I hesitate at the elevator but after more inner debate get in and press the R button. As I wait I contemplate how to address him, various ideas rush to me most of which consist of me begging for forgiveness in one way, shape or form. I am pulled from my thoughts as the elevator stops and I step out. After climbing the small flight of stairs that lead to the roof, I open the door only to be sorely disappointed. With a sigh I walk out and look around. Of course, nothing but vents and fans. Sigh. Oh well might as wallow in my self pity again.

I walk to the railing and look out towards the city while leaning against it, silent tears running down my cheeks. A week ago there would have been loud sobs to go with those tears but I just do not have that kind of energy right now. I am so focused on my misery; it takes a few moments for me to realize someone has moved next to me. Using the few brain cells I have not cried into some tissue I gasped with recognition.

"Kai."

I stare into those deep red eyes and loose myself in them, his voice drags me back to reality.

"I was helping him tell Bryan how he felt." He must have seen the confusion on my face and explained more thoroughly.

"Tala was on top of me because we were wrestling. I had just told him how I never figure him to act like such a girl so he tackled me in retaliation." His voice was strangely calm and for a small number of minutes I just stared at him.

It took a moment for my brain to fully process what that meant and when it did I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. I was quick too, but the elevator doors were not giving Kai time to squeeze in right before they shut. I looked up at him and then I slid to the ground, hiding my face in my knees. I was pathetic to think that Kai would cheat on me. He was loyal and honest and never mistreated me. Oh dear god what have I done. It was then that I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I look up at him through my tears only to see him smiling.

"You are the first person I ever truly let into my heart and I'm not going to let you get away that easy." With that he promptly kissed me and swallowed my protests.

I felt his hands glide up and down my back as I melted into his kiss. His tongue licked my lower lip and I quickly opened my mouth for him. I felt his tongue gentle enter my mouth, feeling around before stroking my own tongue into a battle with his. It was a battle for dominance which he won, easily I might add, and then he drew my tongue into his mouth. I eagerly swept my tongue around memorizing the familiar territory. I vaguely heard a ding in the background and then I'm in his arms being carried off to god knows where, but hey as long as Kai was with me at this moment in time I didn't care. I soon feel him shift and I hear a door closing shut. Oxygen becomes necessary at this point I break our kiss to look around only to find myself in most beautiful pent house suite my eyes had ever seen.

He quickly moved us to the bedroom where he lays me down on the bed. He then proceeds in taking off my shirt while kissing and licking the skin that is uncovered when the cloth is removed. While he is busy with my neck I move to unbuckle his belt.

Some time later….

I looked over at my lover and smiled the first true smile in two weeks which dimmed slightly when a nagging question entered my mind.

"Kai what made you forgive me?" At this his crimson eyes stare into mine.

"Tala talked to me a few hours ago. Somehow the little weasel figured out a way to pick the lock on my door, after two weeks of failed attempts." He gave a light chuckle as he finished his sentence.

"I'm sorry Kai, I truly am." He looked at me for a second before giving me a soft kiss on the lips and shaking his head.

"Don't be sorry I can understand why you did I after all Boris is extreme manipulative even to those who try to avoid him." I can feel my mouth hanging open as I stare at him.

"But, how?" Apparently being a man of minimal speech allowed him to fully interpret two words.

"Bryan saw Boris snooping around the house, so he tackled him and starting hitting until he got answers. Boris told him bout how he had caught up to you in the hospital and the book shop and about all the letters he sent you. Then Bryan told Tala and Tala told me when he broke into my room." I just stared at him for a minute before nuzzling my head in his bare chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to let him con me. He was just always there telling me not to believe you and that you were cheating on me. Then somehow it got stuck in my head. I am just so sorry." I felt his arms wrap around me as he held me closer.

"Hush, its ok. I understand, Boris is a bastard and he played your fears against you. You have nothing to worry about. We figured it out before things could spiral too far and everything is going to be just fine."

"Oh Kai, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rei." With those words I felt all my worry slip away and I began to fall into dream land.

~Fin

Thanks for reading. Review if you would like and please if you see any mistakes let me know.

Darkkit


End file.
